MiNiandMiNi
by minsugabcd
Summary: Aku ingin merasakan kau mencintaiku sebagai diriku bukan siapapun itu yang serupa denganku - Min YoonGi . " Pembunuh kekasihku pembunuh hatiku "


MiNiandMiNi

Main cast : Jimin YoonGi

Other Cast :

Jungkook

Taehyung

SeokJin

NamJoon

HoSeok

HanBin ( IKON )

V Kim ( Not Taehyung )

BoysLove T Hurt-comfort Chapters OOC Typo(S)

• MinYoon/MinGa •

minsugabcd - AB

Summary :

Aku ingin merasakan kau mencintaiku

sebagai diriku bukan siapapun itu yang serupa denganku - Min YoonGi

.

" Pembunuh kekasihku pembunuh hatiku "

.

Happy reading~

 _ab_

"Selamat pagi manis" sapa seorang namja cantik kearah namja yang juga tidak kalah cantik dari dirinya yang saat ini sedang menatap kearah luar dari dinding kaca caffe tersebut .

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu hyung. Dan lihat ini sudah siang" jawab namja yang berpakaian modis itu. "Yaya. Aku tau" sambung namja yang baru saja datang dengan malas.

Min yoongi seorang disainer sekaligus pengusaha muda, ia sudah sangat mengerti tentang fashion, yoongi memiliki _brand_ yang sudah sangat terkenal. Sedangkan namja yang satunya adalah Kim Seokjin namja cantik yang berkerja sebagai Dokter umum, disalah satu Rumah Sakit besar Kota Seoul.

Yoongi dan juga seokjin sudah berteman cukup lama sehingga jika salah satu diantara mereka dalam keadaan mood yang buruk maka hanya mereka berdualah yang mengerti tentang keadaan dua sahabat itu.

Seperti saat ini namja itu dalam mood yang sangat buruk selepas kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan juga saudara satu-satunya yang yoongi miliki saat itu.

"Ada apa? Ceritalah padaku. Apa masih tentang yang sama?" Tanya seokjin dan hanya mendapatkan sebuah anggukan lemah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung? Apa aku harus melakukan seperti saranmu?" Lagi-lagi hal ini lah yang selalu ditanyakan yoongi. Dan membuat seokjin bosan atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Atau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja!"

Yoongi semakin bingung dengan jawaban seokjin dan akhirnya mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya.

 _ya harus melakukannya._

Apakah sekarang saatnya aku menggantikan posisi namja yang selama ini kau cintai? Aku tau jika ini sangatlah egois tapi aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sebelum dia mencintaimu.

"Fighting yoongi-aa!" Ucap seokjin dan memudarkan lamunan yoongi "aku pergi, ada pasien yang sedang menungguku" sambung seokjin dan benar-benar meninggalkan yoongi sendirian di caffe itu seorang diri.

Tring!

Sebuah pesan masuk dan mampu membuat seorang min yoongi tersenyum sendiri membacanya. Apa kah rasanya seperti ini? Batin yoongi.

 _ **Jimin❤**_

Gulaku aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu:(

Bisakah kita berjumpa :'(

Tanpa waktu dan banyak pikiran dengan cepat yoongi membalas pesan dari sang kekasih

Ya datanglah ke sungai han malam ini.

Aku juga sangat merindukanmu

Hati yoongi berbunga-bunga

Dan terus berharap agar waktu dengan cepat berlalu agar sang bulan dan juga bintang Bintang menemani indahnya malam ini. Yoongi bersama park jimin.

Setelah munculnya sebuah sms dari jimin lah hal yang mampu membuat suasana hati yoongi berubah dan ia akan mulai memainkan perannya seperti saran dari sahabatnya, yang ia setujui.

 _ **AB**_

"Hallo sayang kau dimana?" Suara merdu milik park jimin membuat hati yoongi berdesis senang.

"Aku sedang dijalan dan aku berada dibelakangmu!

Yoongi mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Dan pada saat itu juga jimin berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku sudah meninggalkan mu lama di seoul sendirian" Jimin tiba-tiba? Memeluk tubuhku dan aku yang masih kaget atas pelukan itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku hyung?" Jimin melepas pelukan kami dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang ku miliki, ku peluk erat tubuh namja tampan itu. Namja tampan yang teramat aku inginkan.

Cukup lama aku dan jimin saling berpelukan. dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus, membuat tubuh jimin semakin menghimpit tubuhku.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau mengganti warna rambut hyung"

Deg!

Seketika rasa bersalah dan gelisah kembali melanda diriku. Maafkan aku jimin, tapi sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu, rasa ini sungguh menyiksaku selama ini, ucapku dalam hati.

"hyung"

"Hum"

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Aku hanya menggeleng dibahunya.

"Kalau begitu kita cari makanan ya" jimin melepas pelukan kami dengan sangat lembut.

 _ **MiNiandMiNi**_

"Hyung aku memenangkan undian dan mendapatkan tiket liburan di pulau jeju dan juga kamarnya sekaligus. Kau mau pergi bersamaku kan hyung?" Tanya jimin disela-sela kunyahannya. Sunggu aku, min yoongi. Sangat tidak menyukai seseorang mengoceh disaat makan.

Ku telan makanan yang sedari tadi kukunyah dan beralih menatapnya yang tepat berada didepanku.

"Kapan?"

"Minggu depan hyung" jawab jimin dengan sangat semangat. Aku mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan jimin. Jelas saja aku mau, ini adalah momen yang sangat ku tunggu-tunggu jim, saat saat aku berada bersama dirimu.

Maafkan aku sungguh ini sangat membuat hatiku sakit. Sakit atas rasa cintaku yang begitu besar. Sakit atas rasa yang selama ini hanya bisa ku pendam.

Jika kau tau selama ini akulah orang yang kau maksud. Tapi semua itu sia-sia rasa dan tulusnya cintamu sudah untuk orang lain. Dan selama ini aku hanya bisa melepaskan dan mengikhlaskanmu bersamanya.

sampai saat kau kembali padaku seperti ini.

 _ **AB**_

Dua orang namja yang lengannya saling bertautan sedang menyusuri pinggir pantai di pulau jeju. Jimin begitu bahagia dan semangat dengan liburannya bersama sang kekasih, begitu pula dengan yoongi.

Namun, sedikit rasa kecewa, dan juga bersalah saat jimin mengingatkan yoongi akan suatu hal.

Suatu hal yang dipilih yoongi untuk menyembunyikan semua itu, mungkin disaat jimin tau dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu yoongi.

Dia tidak akan mau lagi melihat wajahmu yang terkasihani ini.

"Hyung apa kau senang ku ajak kesini?" Ucap jimin saat mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di pasir putih, tepat berada dibibir pantai.

"Ya aku sangat bahagia jimin" yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu jimin. Sedangkan namja yang bahunya digunakan sebagai alas senderan, namja yang dicintainya hanya bisa menatap heran kearah namja itu.

"Tumben sekali kau mau bersandar di bahuku hyung" jimin mencubit pelan hidung mancung yoongi. Dan yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan jimin.

Aku dan dia memang berbeda Jimin, jangan salahkan aku tidak bisa menjadi sepertinya. Cinta ini membutakanku, apa kah aku sudah sangat bersalah melakukan ini. Seharusnya aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadamu.

Yoongi membuang nafasnya kasar.

Sebentar saja aku merasakannya jimin, sebentar saja aku merasakan tulusnya cintamu terhadapnya.

"Hyung ada yang ingin aku katakan" jimin mengangkat kepalaku agar menatap wajahnya. Sempurna jim, kau sangat sempurna.

"Mari ikut aku" jimin menarik lengan Yoongi, dan berlari dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Disela-sela larinya, jimin melihat kearah belakang dimana ada Yoongi yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya sambil berlari. Saling melempar senyum bahagia dan terkadang tertawa kecil saat mengingat mereka berdua seperti anak kecil.

Jimin menghentikan larinya, dan begitu juga dengan yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum sedangkan yoongi hanya menatap heran kearah jimin menggunakan mata kecilnya .

"J-jimin" ucap yoongi pelan saat melihat apa yang berada didepannya.

Sebuah meja kecil yang berada dipinggir pantai, berbagai jenis makanan sudah terhidang diatasnya. Dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini. Batin yoongi.

"Mari makan hyung" jimin Mendorong pelan tubuh yoongi. Menarik kursi tersebut agar kekasihnya bisa duduk tanpa harus menariknya sendiri.

Yoongi menurut dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada jimin.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Yoongi bertanya disaat ia sedah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Ya jelas saja aku hyung" jimin menatap yoongi, namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau belepotan seperti ini hyung" jimin berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yoongi, mengelap sisa saus yang tersisa di ujung bibir tipis yoongi.

Yoongi membeku, tidak bisa berkutik atas perbuatan jimin yang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat pipi mulus yoongi memerah saat menatap wajah jimin yang sangat dekat seprti ini, bibirnya yang tebal, rahangnya yang sangat sempurna, serta tatapan matanya yang tajam. Jimin berhenti dengan gerakannya dibibir yoongi.

Disaat kedua mata itu bertemu membuat tatapan dalam, antara satu sama lain. Rasa cinta yang sangat tulus terlihat jelas di mata keduanya.

Perlahan jimin memerengkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibir tebal miliknya kebibir tipis milik sang kekasih. Hingga bibir itu bertemu, jimin menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan menyesap bibir tipis yoongi dengan sangat lembut.

Entahlah melihat yoongi yang hanya terdiam, tanpa membalas lumutan dari jimin, dan suara ombak yang menemani mereka membuat jimin hanya ingin menikmati bibir manis milik yoongi dengan penuh perasaan.

Tanpa nafsu yang menyelimuti jimin kali ini, biasanya yoongi akan membalas perbuatannya sehingga membuat jimin semakin bernafsu untuk menyentuh tubuh yoongi.

Jimin menarik bibirnya dengan pelan.

Tersenyum saat melihat bibir yoongi yang memerah akibat lumutan pelan yang ia berikan.

Jimin mengecup singkat kening yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu min"

jimin merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah, membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan tepat didepan wajah yoongi.

Dan terlihatlah dua buah cincin yang memiliki satu mata kecil di tengahnya.

Simple namun sangat menarik, saat dilihat.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku" jimin menggenggam tangan yoongi.

Sedangkan yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sungguh jimin bukan ini yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, batin yoongi.

Yoongi sungguh kaget atas apa yang dilihat, dan juga didengarnya.

Bingung harus bagaimana, jika aku berbohong, maka selamanya akan menjadi kebohongan. Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya diam tidak melakukan penggerakkan sedikitpun.

"Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu Min Suga"

Deg

Sadarlah yoongi, ini tidak benar.

Kau mau terus menerus menjadi orang lain dimata jimin? Kau juga berhak mendapatkan cinta dari namja yang benar-benar mencintaimu sebagai min yoongi bukan orang lain.

Maafkan aku jimin, maafkan aku suga.

Yoongi menggelngkan kepalanya dengan rasa khawatir yang begitu besar, tidak tau harus seperti apa.

Jimin menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia menolakku, jadi apa arti hubungan yang sudah lama ini untuknya. Jimin terdiam ditempatnya menunggu suga yang sebenarnya adalah yoongi untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa jimin. Maaf" yoongi menutup perlahan kotak kecil itu, dan terlihat sangat jelas bagaimana raut wajah jimin yang berubah.

"Jadi kau menolakku? Buat apa hubungan kita yang lama ini suga? Buat apa?" Jimin sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, dengan mata yang berubah menjadi memerah.

"A-aaku bukanlah orang yang baik untukmu" ucap yoongi, dan langsung membuang wajahnya. Menolak untuk bertatap wajah dengan namja yang dicintainya, tapi tidak mencintainya.

Rahang jimin menegang, dan sangat jelas namjanitu sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti denganmu" jimin menenangkan nada bicaranya. Tidak ingin berdebat panjang, dan berfikir. Mugkin saat ini kekasihnya dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Mari kembali kehotel" jimin mendahului yoongi dan meninggalkan namja itu sendirian disana.

Sungguh jimin maafkan aku, ucap yoongi dengan pelan

 ** _AB_**

Bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan atau pun menjelaskan sebuah kejujuran.

Yoongi namja itu saat ini sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan acak diatas ranjang hotel. Tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan ponsel itu.

Sebenarnya pula banyak pesan yang menghampiri ponselnya, tapi yoongi tidak begitu semangat untuk membalasnya.

"Kau belum bersiap?" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Ya ini masih pagi, jimin namja yang sedang berbaring disamping yoongi tersenyum kearah namja yang berada di sampinnya, min yoongi.

Jimin menggerakkan lengannya, dan memeluk posesif tubuh yoongi dari samping. Menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher putih namja berambut hitam itu.

"Aku sangat suka wangi tubuhmu yang sekarang hyung. Rasanya aku seperti sudah sangat mengenal wangimu yang tidak berubah-ubah ini"

Jimin menarik dalam nafasnya dileher yoongi. Menghirup aroma tubuh dari namja itu yang mebuatnya tenang, atau bahkan aroma itu seperti sebuah candu untuk jimin saat ini.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Jelas saja aku berbeda jimin, aroma tubuhku tidak pernah berubah . sedangkan hyungku sangat suka mengganti berbagai macam merek parfum.

"Ahh jimin" ucap yoongi dengan sedikit nada terkejut terdengar disana. Yoongi merasakan lehernya yang seperti tersedot oleh sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah bibir jimin.

Jimin roboh dengan nafsunya yang memilih untuk mengecup bahkan mempermainkan lidah itu.

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas. Dan perutnya yang seperti tergelitik oleh sesuatu, tubuh yoongi meremang. Saat nafas-nafas dari namja tampan itu seperti menggelitik leher mulusnya yang saat ini terdapat bekas tanda merah atas ulah jimin.

Tangan jimin meraba bagian pinggang kecil milik kekasihnya. Menggerakkan lengan itu secara perlahan dan membuat tubuh yoongi seakan menegang, menyadari sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan namja itu sebelumnya.

"Hyung" panggil jimin dengan pelan.

Yoongi tidak mampu berkata-kata seakan pita suaranya juga ikut menegang seperti dirinya dan tidak mampu melakukan gerakan disana.

"Mandilah hyung, sebelum aku memperkosamu sekarang juga" ucap jimin dengan suara meggoda nan lembut miliknya.

Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya.

Dan dengan gerakan cepat namja cantik itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Tidak langsung mebuka bajunya, tapi yoongi bersandar dibalik pintu kamar mandi, dan meraba bagian lehernya yang tadi dihisap oleh namja yang dicintainya.

Jimin yang melihat hal lucu dari kekasihnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau seperti belum pernah melakukannya saja hyung" ucap jimin dan ikut bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Jimin meutuskan untuk membereskan tasnya dan juga koper sang kekasihnya. Berniat untuk meringankan beban dari namja cantik itu yang saat ini sedang mandi dan bersiap didalam sana.

Jimin terdiam saat melihat buku dan juga kerta-kertas yang banyak didalam koper yoongi. Jimin semakin tidak percaya saat isi koper dari namja itu bukanlah baju yang banyak melainkan gambaran-gambaran fashion, sertifikat, visa liburan, dan lain-lain.

Nafas jimin tercekik saat melihat tulisan dikertas itu.

Rahangnya menegas dan matanyan memerah dengan air yang terlihat jelas di pelupuk mata itu.

MiNiandMiNi

Brakkk

Lembaran kertas dilempar kearah namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Siapa kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya ha?" Teriakan dari namja di hadapan yoongi membuat ia sedikit takut akan tatapan tajamnya, takut akan makian yang akan keluar dari namja tampan itu. yoongi terdiam dan memainkan jarinya pelan pertanda bahwa namja itu sedang takut,takut akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namja itu mendekati tubuh yoongi yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Katakan padaku siapa kau!" Jimin mencengkram kuat bahu yoongiaa mengguncangkan tubuh itu dengan keras, di saat namja yang ia tanya enggan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau bukan kekasihku. Siapa kau hah? Jawab aku sialan!" Jimin semakin meremas kuat cengkramannya pada bahu yoongi. Yoongi menggigit kuat bibirnya disaat ia merasaka sakit dibagian bahu dan juga dadanya yang teramat perih atas bentakan yang keluar dari mulut namja yang dicintainya.

"Aa-akku min yoongi adik dari kekasihmu" ucap yoongi yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus milik yoongi. Sebuah tamparan yang ia terima dari namja yang selama ini dicintainya.

Bukan hanya sampai di situ, kali ini jimin mendorong tubuh yoongi menabrak tembok.

Jimin mencengkramkan lengannya dibagian leher yoongi. Sehingga membuat yoongi memukul pelan lengan dari namja itu, agar melepaskannya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU. DAN KENAPA KAU MAU BERCIUMAN BAHKAN TIDUR DENGANKU HAH? KATAKAN PADAKU! KATAKAN NAMJA JALANG! DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN SUGA?DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!" air mata kini membanjiri wajah cantik namja yang tengah tersakiti. Sedang kan jimin namja itu memiliki sinar mata yang ingin membunuh seseorang.

Uhukk hukk

"Le-lepaskan a-aaku" menyadari akan perbuatannya membuat jimin memundurkan dirinya selangkah dari yoongi.

Yoongi merosot kebawah saat jimin membebaskannya dari cekikan dileher. Yoongi terus menghapus air matanya yang menetes, dan sayangnya tidak ingin berhenti tersebut. Ia sangat kaget dengan perbuatan jimin, dia tidak menyangka jika jimin, namja yang dipuja pujanya seperti ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap yoongi dengan segala usahanya untuk mengeluarkan perkataan. jimin menatap namja didepannya dengan tajam.

"Suga sudah meninggal, kami mengalami kecelakaan" air mata kembali jatuh dari mata kecil yoongi saat mengingat semua kejadian itu. Dimana mobil sedan milik suga menabrak pembatas jalan tol dan setelah itu mobil mereka kembali dihantam bus wisata besar dari arah belakangan.

"KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH SUGA KAN! KAU YANG SUDAH MELAKUKAN INI AGAR MENDAPATKAN KU!" jimin kembali berteriak dan kali ini buliran air keluar dari mata tajam namja itu.

Yoongi menggeleng dengan keras.

"Tidak bukan aku yang membunuhnya jimin" yoongi mencoba untuk membela diri namun percuma namja dihadapannya ini sedang dimakan emosi.

Jimin melempar tubuh yoongi menggunakan sepatu kulit bertapak tebal, yang jelas berada disamping namja yang kehilangan kekasihnya tersebut.

Yoongi tidak dapat menghindar sehingga sepatu berat itu tepat mengenai tulang pipinya.

Yoongi tida bisa berkata apa-apa menghindar atas perlakuan jimin. Tidak biarkanlah jimin melakukan sesuka hatinya terhadap diriku, batin yoongi.

"AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKANNYA! AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKAN SAKIT HATI YANG KU ALAMI!" Jimin mendekat, dan memaksa kasar wajah yoongi agar menatap jelas wajahnya.

"Jangan kira hidup mu akan tenang setelah ini!" Jimin menghempas kan paksa kepala yoongi kesamping. Melukai fisik dan juga hati yoongi yang semakin dalam. Yoongi berbeda dengan suga, suga kuat, dan pemberani. Bukan seperti yoongi yang lemah akan apa pun terutama tentang cinta.

Buktinya, sampai saat ini dia masih mencintai namja yang sedang memaki bahkan melakukan apapun sesuka dirinya terhadap tubuh rapuh itu.

"Kau bawa semua barangku dan aku akan pulang"

Brakkk!

"Apa yang akanku lakukan setelah ini?'' Yoongi menghapus kasar bekas air matanya namun "awww" ringisan keluar dari mulut namja itu saat ia menyentuh bagian pipinya yang terkena sepatu sialan itu.

Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya baik-baik saja min yoongi" ucap yoongi seorang diri sambil mencoba untuk berdiri, dan segera untu membereskan barang-barang jimin dam juga miliknya.

Yoongi membawa semua barang-barang yang banyak itu seorang diri. Sangat banyak karena ia juga membawa koper dan juga belanjaan atau oleh oleh yang sempat dibeli oleh Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung kau kah itu" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah yoongi.

Yoongi melihat dan menemukan seorang namja yang selama ini sudah menemani dirinya di jepang. Ya di jepang, dan karena itu pula lah jimin tidak mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya memiliki kembaran.

"Ada apa dengan mu hyung? Kau sangat menyedihkan" ucap namja itu dan berusaha untuk mengambil alih tas yang sedang dipegang yoongi. Mencoba untuk meringankan beban dari namja itu.

"Aku habis liburan" jawab yoongi dengan seulas senyuman tulus.

"Liburan dengan memar dipipi itu" tepis namja itu, mencoba untuk membaca raut wajah yoongi.

Ia sangat tau, yoongi itu tipe namja yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ahh ini. Aku terjatuh ditoilet" ucap yoongi bohong dan menunjukkan tawa paksa dari namja itu.

"Kau tidak pandai dalam berbohong hyung. Jelaskan padaku saat kita makan siang, aku yakin perutmu yang rata itu pasti masih kosong akan makanan"

 _ **MiNiandMiNi**_

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Namja itu menatap iba kearah pemuda cantik yang sudah selesai dengan makannya.

"A-apa?" Tanya namja cantik itu heran merasa tidak mengerti dengan perkataan dari namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Ck! Tidak usah berbelit-belit hyung, aku muak mendengar mu selalu mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memar ini karena aku terjatuh. Aku tidak berbohong padamu"

"Aku tidak berkata kau bohong padaku" suara tegas yang terdengar dari namja itu membuat yoongi terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan barangmu yang sangat banyak itu, apa itu semua milikmu?" Sambung namja yang saat ini sedang menatap lekat rau wajah yoongi, yang sekarang mulai kebingungan harus berkata seperti apa.

"Itu milik jimin. Ia buru-buru pergi, karena ada panggilan mendadak dari perusahaannya" jawab yoongi tanpa melihat kearah namja itu, ialah Kim Namjoon.

"Hm begitu" namjoon hanya membalas dengan singkat, ia tau bahwa sebenarnya yoongi sedang berbohong saat ini.

 _ **AB**_

Seharusnya tidak secepat ini kau mengetahui kebenarannya jimin. Tidak kau memang belum mengetahui kebenarannya, bukan aku yang membunuh suga, itu murni sebuah kecelakaan.

Seharusnya aku masih menikmati waktu bahagia bersamamu yang sudah lama kunanti, tapi semuanya hancur kau sudah terlanjut membenciku.

Bahkan kau tega menyakiti hati dan juga fisikku.

Perlahan ku raba pipiku yang terasa masih sedikit perih akibat kejadian yang tidak inginku ingat kembali. Hatiku termat perih jauh dari luka dipipi ini.

Apa lebih baik seperti dulu aku mendapatkan cintamu hanya melalui kejauhan tidak sedikat ini? Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, aku bener-benar menginginkan tulus cintamu untukku.

Sama seperti kau menginginkan kakakku, kau mencintainya dengan tulus, tanpa melihatku yang selama ini lah yang menjadi temanmu.

Aku menginginkan mu jimin.

Tanpa air mata namun hati ini tidak bisa berbohong, ini semakin menyayat dadaku jika mengingatmu.

Flashback

"Aku suka rambut barumu sayang" ucap seorang namja tampan yang memeluk tubuh namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar yang mereka sewa di pulau indah ini, ialah jeju.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sang pemilik tubuh yang dipeluk. Namja itu mengangguk pasti dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil namja itu.

"Jika kau tau, rambutku sedari dulu memanglah berwarna hitam" lanjut namja itu, sembari menyamakan kepalanya pada bahu milik kekasih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rambutmu yang sering bergonta-ganti warna itu?" Tanya jimin dengan semakin membelitkan lengannya pada tubuh yoongi.

"Kau- ahh iya itu kan hanya warna sementara" balas yoongi dengan sedikit tawa garing disana.

Ya jimin itu hanya warna sementara .

Dan itu pula hanya warna sementara dihidupmu, setelah kau mengetahuinya maka kau akan merasakan kegelapan bersamaku. Seperti warna rambutku yang hitam kelam ini . Yoongi berucap dalam hati dengan mengigit pelan bibir bagian dalamnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya jimin, yang mulai membalikkan tubuh kecil yoongi menatapnya.

"Apapun, asalkan aku tetap bersamamu" jawab yoongi dengan mata yang penuh rasa berharap disana. Menatap mata tajam milik jimin dalam. Hembusan angin seakan semakin menusuk yoongi dalam, akan tatapan mata yang tak ingin ditinggalkannya itu. Jimin tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari yoongi, sangat jarang kekasihnya ini berkata-kata semanis ini.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu Min Suga" jimin mencium singkat kening yoongi dan langsung mengaitkan jarinya di jari-jari ramping milik yoongi. Membawa namja itu keluar dari dalam kamar untuk mencari makanan yang akan mengisi perutnya dan juga perut kekasihnya min suga, yang sebenarnya saat ini adalah min yoongi.

"Ada apa sayang?" Jimin merasa perubahan dari tingkah yoongi saat ini mulai panik.

"Ahh jim, apa sup ini memakai udang?" Tanya yoongi dengan tangan yang sibuk merayap di leher jenjang miliknya.

Jimin mengerut heran dengan tingkah yoongi.

"Iya. Bukankah kau menyukainya. Aku sengaja memesan itu untukmu" jawab jimin dengan polosnya, sedangkan yoongi sekarang malah memilih mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu agar menghentikan rasa gatal bercampur perih saat digaruk tersebut.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Lihat tubuh mu merah-merah" jimin mendekat dan menatap lekat kearah tubuh yoongi yang berubah.

Kulit putihnya semakin memperjelas merah-merah ditubuh yoongi yang semakin banyak saat ini .

"Ikut aku" jimin mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar uang dan meletakkanmya di atas meja restaurant tersebut. Sebelum menarik tubuh yoongi keluar dari dalam sana .

Sedangkan yoongi, namja cantik itu saat ini hanya pasrah. Dan sialnya obat yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, seakan-akan pergi menginggalkannya disaat butuh seperti saat ini.

"Apa suga tidak apa-apa dokter?" Tanya jimin. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk didalam ruangan dokter yang menangani merah-merah yang muncul di tubuh yoongi tadi.

"Ia hanya alergi terhadap makanan" jawab sang dokter sembari menyerahkan resep obatnya ke yoongi, yang saat ini hanya bisa diam.

"Apa kau sudah lama seperti ini?" Tanya dokter kepada yoongi

"sepertinya alergi mu sudah lama ya" sambungnya. Dan yoongi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Sedangkan namja yang berada disamping yoongi semakin menatap heran kearah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba alergi akan makanan, ya itu udang.

Setaunya suga sangat menyukai udang, bahkan dia sudah mencicipi berbagai macam masakan yang berbau udang.

"Aku yang hilang ingatan apa memang kau yang aneh?" Tanya jimin disela-sela jalan mereka menuju hotel.

"Aku juga tidak tau jim. Mungkin aku lah yang aneh" yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Ya benar aku lah yang aneh yang sudah membohongimu, batin yoongi.

"Tak apa. Mungkin terlalu banyak makan udang, membuatmu menjadi alergi" tawa lucu terdengar dari namja tampan itu, dan membuat yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kearah jimin, yang saat ini berjalan disampingnya. Dengan jari yang melilit di jari milik yoongi.

Baguslah jika kau tidak curiga.

"Jimin" panggil yoongi dengan nada lirih. Jimin berhenti dari langkahnya dan menatap kearah yoongi.

Namja itu meletakkan tangan kanannya dipipi kiri milik yoongi .

"Ada apa hm? Panggilan mu seperti itu tadi membuatku takut" balas jimin.

"Apa kau akan tetap bersamaku?"

"Ya. Itu sudah pasti, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamu. Percayalah padaku hyung, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, tidak ada satupun yang akan bisa mengantikanmu untukku. Walaupun wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, tapi kau adalah kau, dia adalah dia. Aku akan tetap memilihmu, karena aku mencintaimu" jimin mengucapkannya dengan sangat tegas tanpa ada sebuah kebohongan disana, seulas senyum manis kembali terukir dari namja itu.

Sedangkan yoongi hanya bisa meremas sendiri switer putih yang ia gunakan.

Perkataan jimin benar, aku adalah aku, dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi diriku bukan, dia yang kau cintai.

Flashback end

"Kau melamun lagi?" Sebuah suara berat menghentakkanku. Ya benar yang dikatakan namjoon, sedari di pesawat sampai saat ini, kami didalam taxi menuju apartemen suga, aku hanya bisa melamun.

Aku menggeleng pelan membalas pertanyaan namjoon.

"Aku hanya sangat lelah"

 _ **MiNiandMiNi**_

Ku bawa paksa bawaanku menuju apartemen milik suga yang beberapa minggu ini kutepati.

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat namja itu, jimin sedang melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada sambil bersender dipintu apartemen suga .

Aku ragu, ingin mendekat atau tidak.

Jujur aku sedikit takut saat ini bagaimana pun juga, hal itu masih sangat jelas teringat dipikiranku. Walaupun sebesar apa aku ingin menghapusnya.

Brukk

YaTuhan apa salahku padaMu. Kenapa tas ini jatuh disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

Aku menjongkok dan bersusaha untuk mengambilnya. Kembali menggenggam tas tersebut dan sebelah tanganku lagi menggeret koper besar, dan jangan lupakan berbagai macam tas kecil yang sedang menggantung dileherku saat ini.

Sebenarnya tadi namjoon berkata ingin membantuku, tapi aku melarangnya.

Dengan alasan, aku membawa ini semua menggunakan troli.

Aku mendekat kearah namja itu yang sedar tadi sedang menatap tajam kearahku, seakan ia ingin membunuhku saat ini, entahlah. Tapi terlihat jelas sinar kebencian menusuk dari mata tajam itu.

"J-ji-"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini" jimin mengambil tas kecil yang menggantung dileherku. Tapi tunggu bukankah itu hadiah untukku, yang dibelikannya.

Aku terdiam disaat ia kembali mengambil kembali tas yang sedari tadiku genggam, ya itu milik jimin.

Jimin menggoncangkan tas kecil itu didepanku

"ini" ucapnya dengan pelan.

Sampai seketika jimin membuang tas itu kedalam tong sampah yang disediakan di lorong apartemen.

"Karena aku membelikannya untuk suga. Bukan untukmu" jimin melangkah dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai menjauh dariku yang saat ini masih menatap punggungnya. Melihat tubuh itu sudah menghilang, dengan cepat aku kembali mengambil tas kecil yang berada didalam tong sampah tersebut.

"Karena aku membelikannya untuk suga. Bukan untukmu"

Ya kau benar jimin, tapi kau sudah memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih untuk liburannya"

TBC

 _alurnya kecepatan tidak? maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan, banyak kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti. ff ini saya re-post dari aplikasi ff lainnya. mungkin ada yang pernah baca hehe_

 _terima kasih buat yang zudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ini. jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan sarannya._

 _Peace AB_


End file.
